


Savior

by someonesocs



Series: Malory's Route [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Drugging, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesocs/pseuds/someonesocs
Summary: The reader runs into some trouble, but luckily a helpful woman comes to the rescue. Malory's introduction fic





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written, that was finished a year or two ago. I revamped it so that I could transfer it to ao3. If you read this, thank you and I hope you enjoy!

You’re feeling pretty bored one night, so you decide to entertain yourself by heading out to a bar near your apartment. You rarely ever go out to drink, but despite this fact, you choose a really seedy looking bar. You figure that it’d be extra excitement.

You rummage through your wardrobe, trying to find the most intimidating clothes you own. You manage to piece together an all black outfit and head out.

When you get there you feel _immediately_ overwhelmed with the atmosphere. Everyone looks like they could kill you with one hand tied behind their back. Regardless, you persist, not wanting to back out now.

You manage to find your way to the bar, bumping into people in the process. As you scan the area. your eyes land on an angry looking woman sitting a few seats down. She’s glaring into her glass of what appears to be whiskey.

Your eyes linger on her for a little bit longer. She has jet black hair cut into a bob that reached just underneath her chin. She was wearing a well fitting leather jacket, a black crop top, ripped black skinny jeans and stylish combat boots. She looked intimidating, but in a beautiful way.

Caught up in your admiring, you don’t notice someone taking a seat next to you until they try to start a conversation.

Your eyes tear away from the pretty woman and you focus fully on the man that sat next to you. He’s fairly attractive and a lot less intimidating than the rest of the patrons here. He doesn’t raise any immediate red flags, so you don’t try to worm out of the conversation.

You glance back curiously at the woman, noticing that she’s looking right back at you, a slight furrow in her brows. You try to smile politely at her, but she just looks away quickly. You brush off her reaction, focusing fully on your new conversation partner.

After a few drinks, you start feeling pleasantly buzzed. Suddenly, the urge to use the restroom hits you. You stand up, excusing yourself to the bathroom. You glance at the scary woman as you walk past.

You noticed earlier that every time you glanced back at the woman, she would be looking back. At first, her expression was just one of mild concern, but it slowly morphed into a lethal looking glare. You tried your best to pay attention to the man chatting you up, but her presence is just so distracting.

As you step out of the bathroom and head back to your conversation partner, you wonder what you could’ve possibly done to offend her.

When you sit back down, you check to see if she’s still staring, only to find that she’s standing, her glare more intense. Her position and facial expression puts you on edge but before you can process it and come up with a solution, the man grabs your attention once more

“Hey! I bought you a drink!” He announces cheerfully, sliding the drink in front of you. You smile, pleasantly surprised by the kind gesture and thank him.

Suddenly, you feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn to see who it is, only to see that it’s the woman from before. She has a huge smile on her face, so huge that you can see how abnormally sharp her teeth seem. You’re beyond confused and a little scared, but before you can ask what she wants, she speaks.

“Oh there you are! I was lookin’ all over for you!”

Before you can raise any objection, she slid her arms under your armpits and lifts you out of your chair into a bone crushing hug. You try to squirm away but she holds you firmly, naturally leaning her mouth to rest near your ear.

“Pretend like you know me, that man is trying to drug you.” She whispers to you, low enough to not alert the man but loud enough to be heard over the noisy bar.

Your eyes widen in shock, but you you nod your head. The thought occurs to you that she could be lying, but you’re not willing to take the risk.

She pulled away from the hug with the same huge smile plastered on her face. She slings an arm around your waist, pulling you closer to her side.

“Now that I’ve found you, let’s get outta here okay? I know a better bar down the street.”

“Excuse me, I was having a fucking conversation with them!” He downright snarls, and you jump at his sudden change in tone. The whole night he was talking to you politely, so this was quite the contrast.

The woman’s face changes immediately back into a glare. You swear you see her eyes flash gold for a split second, but you chalk it up to weird lighting problems.

“Is that so? Well, we’ve been planning this night out for weeks, so I don’t really care about what you want.” She snarls back. She blinks once and her eyes turn gold, burning brightly underneath the dim bar lights. She blinks again and her eyes are back to their normal charcoal black. You stare at her in awe.

The man looks absolutely terrified. He stutters out a pathetic apology before scurrying out of the bar. Once he’s gone, she smiles at you, before leading you out of the building.

When you’re both outside, she scans the area, looking for the sketchy bastard that tried to drug you. When she deems that the coast is clear, she lets go of your waist. She rubs the back of her neck, no longer willing to make eye contact.

“My name’s Malory by the way.” She says awkwardly. You introduce yourself as well, and she smiles at you weakly.

“Sorry about how I acted back there.” She apologizes, sliding her hand away from her neck.

“That guy gave me a bad feeling as soon as I saw him walk into the bar.” She glared down at the sidewalk as she continues.

“Then I saw him slip something into your drink, and I couldn’t just let you get fuckin’ _drugged_ like that, so i jumped into action without really thinkin’.”

You smile at her, thanking her profusely and giving her one last hug. Her body goes rigid for a few seconds, but she gradually wraps her arms around your waist.

When she pulls back she has a small, shy smile on her face.

“Can I walk you home? I’d hate for anything bad to happen to you on you way back.” She asks shyly. You smile at her and nod, thanking her once more, before grabbing her hand and heading on your way.


End file.
